There is a widespread requirement within the field of closures for mechanisms which can be used to indicate to a consumer if a closure is unopened. One very common system uses a drop band which is frangibly connected to the open end of a closure base and which drops onto and remains on a container neck if the closure base is removed. There are also mechanisms for indicating if two parts of a closure have been separated, for example, if a lid has been removed from a base.